


雪鸮

by prprer



Category: all骁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prprer/pseuds/prprer





	雪鸮

雪鸮

酒精在体内的作用让肖骁浑身发软，他醉陶陶地翻身，强撑起眼皮看了身后的人一眼。在看清楚那人的面容之后，他放心合上眼，沉沉睡了过去。  
——毕竟，是薛教授啊。

虽然依稀记得是陈铭送自己出来，不知道为什么这会儿陪着的人变成了他；也搞不明白，他怎么一睁眼睛就到了薛教授的家里、甚至薛教授的床上……  
兴许是直男嫌麻烦，懒得绕路吧。  
肖骁此刻的警戒性趋近于零。

但过不了多久，他就被迫从浓重的睡意中清醒过来——属于男人的灼热手掌自背后攀上来，不慌不忙绕到身前，手指开始解他衬衣的纽扣。  
肖骁被翻了个身，他起初还没太反应过来，让男人带着淡淡烟草和酒精气味的躯体搂抱着，甚至下意识抬起下颌，同来人接了个吻。

直到身前扣子几乎解尽，男人手掌毫不客气地探入，找到藏在衣物内部的乳尖，以粗糙指腹重重捻起揉捏，肖骁吃了痛，“嘶”了一声好歹反应过来，抬手去推横在胸前的手，脱口道：“薛教授！”  
薛兆丰回答他了，口吻居然还很平静：“怎么了？”

肖骁让他这理所当然的态度噎了一下，想到大约是薛教授激情上来，正好他在左近、干脆饥不择食了，他自己也是男人，最明白当直男性欲高涨时，别说雌性生物体，哪怕是个洞都行——  
随即这想法就让他在内心更深处涌起一阵悲凉：他虽然爱胡搞，而且的确多数时候都是在下方的那个，但也完全不想被人当成泄欲工具来使用。  
因此即使彼此皮肉紧贴、身上沁出的汗水融到一处，肖骁依然挣扎着抵抗，一面拱起上身试图逃开一面喝道：“……你看清楚我是谁！我是肖骁！”

薛兆丰费了些力气制住他，微微喘息着低头看他：“肖骁？”  
“对！”  
肖骁不得不抬起头看他，湿黏的汗水从额头流到他眼睛里，他用力眨眼又睁开，一双眼睛显得清澈又湿漉。

薛兆丰于是低头吻了吻他的眼睛，在肖骁下意识闭上眼的瞬间，“咔咔”清脆两声，他钳制着肖骁的手腕，用手铐将他锁在了床头。  
“靠！”肖骁脱口而出。  
他挣扎着看了眼那对手铐，比普通情趣手铐来得更结实严密，但内侧又垫了一层绒，不至于割伤手腕肌肤。这样的东西，绝不是突发奇想一两天之内能弄到的。  
——没想到你是这种人！  
他几乎都想学着电视剧上这么控诉了。

但随即他就放弃了。他是最会审时度势、察言观色的人，既然都已经这样了，闹个鱼死网破又有什么意义？  
他衬衣散得开开、胸口乳尖被揉弄得鲜红挺立，喘息片刻，抬起眼睫问薛兆丰：“你，你是想上我吗？”

薛兆丰不答，俯下身含住他通红颤抖的乳尖，甚至用牙齿叼住了轻轻去磨，肖骁被他弄得又痛又酥，大腿根都跟着微微痉挛。  
对方这是无言地告诉他，不用说废话的意思。

12月份了，是北京城的冬天，肖骁仍然耍单儿爱美，上身一件长袖蓝白黑竖条纹衬衫，下身一条黑色破洞裤，薛兆丰从他膝盖就能摸到他的肉。  
男人手掌干脆地从破洞处探进去，伴随着刺刺拉拉的布料撕裂声，毫不在意地向上摸。肖骁心想，这条上万的裤子估计是要报废了。  
别看肖骁爱玩爱闹，他对自己有逼数，连喝酒之前都记得先喝杯牛奶保护肠胃，于是养得一身细皮嫩肉，裸露在外的肌肤羊乳一般晶莹雪白。  
薛兆丰略微粗砺的五指抚摸过他的大腿，将丰沛柔腻的皮肉抓在掌心里玩弄，肖骁此刻仰面躺着，下意识并拢膝盖，反倒刺激了薛兆丰。薛兆丰两只手抵着他大腿内侧，硬生生把两条腿掰开了。

肖骁不是第一次跟男人做爱，但他向来讲个你情我愿，像这么两手手腕被拷在床头、双腿也生生让人掰开了看的情形，实在还是第一次遇到，羞耻的红晕从他脸颊一路蔓延到耳根。  
破洞裤已经叫薛兆丰弄成了碎布条，教授这时候反倒绅士起来，欠身替肖骁将残余的布料脱了，他俯身的时候，听见肖骁自暴自弃地说：“……你把手铐解开，我……配合你。”

薛兆丰却像充耳不闻似的，自顾自把他长裤脱下来丢到床下，肖骁又挣了下手铐没挣开，大小姐脾气上来，满不高兴地抗议：“你这样搞得我不舒服……这姿势我手腕痛！……唔！”  
他下身布料只残留一条规规矩矩的三角内裤，薛兆丰分开他腿，屈起手指关节在他会阴处、隔着布料不轻不重地一顶：“痛才记得住。”

肖骁微微睁圆了眼，他眼睛本来就大，这时候更像一只吃惊的猫——他本以为薛兆丰是找他泄欲，现在这咬牙切齿的，倒更像是与他有仇。  
脑子里念头转归转，没妨碍他嘴上一迭声地叫：“戴套戴套戴套戴套！！教授你家有套吗？！润滑油呢？？”

好吧，他知道自己小穴敏感，容易动情出水，用不用油其实没有那么要紧，但安全套那可是性命攸关的玩意儿，他曾经碰上过哄他上了床才提出要无套内射的人，即便那人是个鸡巴粗壮的超级猛男，肖骁内心极度不舍，他也果断还是提裤子走人了。  
这会儿薛兆丰也脱了自己的西裤，胯下那一团鼓鼓囊囊，竟然比当初的猛男还要壮观。肖骁看得呆了一秒，旋即羞耻地找回自己立场：“强奸可以，必须戴套！”

“没油，没套。”薛兆丰抬头看了他一眼，“你怕什么？”  
“废话！”肖骁理直气壮，“我定期检查，按时吃预防药，而且最近奇葩说录制他妈那么紧，我都被迫修身养性几个月了！我当然是怕你！”  
“那没什么好怕，”薛兆丰拨开他的内裤，露出里面紧张到微微翕合的小穴，将自己完全勃起的粗壮肉物顶了上去，“我也一直都有检查，而且——不打算再跟除你之外的任何人做爱。”

肖骁甚至来不及反应他这句话，就被薛兆丰操了进去。

青筋暴起的肉根顶开略显生涩的穴口，前所未有的真实饱胀感让肖骁止不住地溢出呻吟——他虽然做爱时候一向很浪，但这会儿的浪叫可不是为了助兴，他是真被这根大鸡巴顶到想要飙泪。  
“别、别再顶……操，我他妈要被你顶死了，长这么大干什么……啊啊薛兆丰你他妈有没有在听我讲话……嗯！”

薛兆丰双手钳着他的腰，非但没有遏制的势头，反而抽了只枕头垫在肖骁臀肉下面，让他屁股再抬起来一点儿，好方便他更加深入地侵犯肖骁的身体。  
肖骁一边骂人一边呜呜咽咽地浪叫，到后面四川话都冒出来了，含混不清地咒骂薛教授人面兽心、道貌岸然，是个混蛋强奸犯。  
薛兆丰一声不吭，只是把那根烙铁般的粗壮物事埋进他的穴里，小穴被撑得开开，内壁又痉挛地阵阵绞紧，抽插间溢出滑腻透明的淫水来。

当薛兆丰将肉根全部凿入肖骁身体时，肖骁也不骂了，只呜咽着轻轻倒吸气。饶是手铐质量再好，他手腕也被勒出一段红痕，因为双手不得空，那件蓝白黑细条纹衬衫依然松松垮垮挂在他上半身，他的性器也半勃起了，薛兆丰伸手一碰，居然含羞草似的颤了一下。  
肖骁哑着嗓子，想起来骂他了：“死直男……”

薛兆丰不是故意要嘲笑他，他是真觉得肖骁这会儿可爱得有点好笑：“咱们都这样了，你还觉得我是直男？”  
肖骁白眼一翻，满不在乎地说：“那难不成你喜欢我啊？我还没那么自作多……”

“对。”

肖骁觉得薛兆丰这种人还真是他的天敌，他不得不又噎了一下，迟了片刻才问：“……什么？”

薛兆丰一面握着他的腰，开始了在他体内“啪啪”有声的抽送，一面低头认真回答他：“我确实喜欢你。”  
肖骁一瞬间感觉自己头顶冒火：“有你他妈这样的吗？一边强奸一边告白？！！”

薛兆丰眉头微皱，他似乎理解不了“他和肖骁做爱”以及“他坦承喜欢肖骁”之间的矛盾关系，但看见肖骁气呼呼的，他决定还是顺应肖骁的逻辑，就着性器埋在他身体里的姿势，俯身解开了肖骁的手铐。  
——在他确定肖骁已经被他操到没力气再逃跑的前提下。

他俯身这会儿，性器进入得格外深，肖骁让他顶得又从喉咙里溢出一声沙哑呻吟，双手得到自由的第一反应就是试图抵着床、往后退了一段。  
薛兆丰将他拉回来，肉根“啪”地一声再度重重撞上穴口，嫩红的穴口周围漫出一圈儿黏腻的白沫。  
“靠，我他妈要被你搞死了……”  
肖骁还是要骂人，但他叫了太久了，这会儿声音也是沙哑柔软的，听上去没什么力度。

薛兆丰把他从床上抱起来，搂在怀里，寻着他的嘴唇去亲吻他。肖骁最开始一直躲，他扭开脸嫌弃地说：“知不知道你在强奸啊？亲毛啊亲，黏黏糊糊的还以为要跟你谈恋爱了呢……”  
薛兆丰也不气馁，下半身打桩一样强有力地继续抽送，多数时候刚好顶在肖骁体内最敏感的那一点，肖骁让他肏得一直小声抽气，又躲来躲去都躲不开，干脆最后也放弃了，被薛兆丰捧着脸、长驱直入地亲吻。

“舒服吗？”  
肖骁被他又是肏又是吻的，总处在有点儿缺氧的状态，恍惚了一秒才说：“……嗯？”  
“我搞得你舒服吗？”薛兆丰思索一下，用了更直白的形容词，“爽吗？”

肖骁一瞬间耳根都涨红了，半晌翻个白眼说：“不爽。”

“可我看你挺爽的。”薛兆丰说，“你教我，我能弄得你更爽。别找陈铭，他都有老婆了。”  
“我什么时候跟陈铭——”肖骁怒从心头起，直接踹了薛兆丰一脚，“我当然知道他有老婆，我拿他当兄弟处！”  
薛兆丰眉头稍微松开了一点，仍然说：“那也别找高庆一，他其实没我有钱。”  
“我又什么时候跟高庆一——”肖骁简直要暴走了，“别说我不喜欢无聊的人，他再有钱我也从来不对身边朋友下手！！你他妈不是号称喜欢我吗，你喜欢我什么，我在你眼里就是谁都能上的吗？！”

“喜欢你好看，活泼，善良，纯粹，对朋友仗义。”薛兆丰说，“有时候虽然显得刻薄，又很不讲理，但莫名的会让我觉得非常可爱。”  
肖骁毫不客气地照单全收了，他瞪着眼睛说：“你都知道我好看又善良了，还认为我会到处胡搞？！”  
“个人品质很多时候和生活作风并不矛盾……”  
“滚啊！”肖骁恼羞成怒，“我就知道什么大学教授、根本就他妈跟我不是一个次元的生物！！”

“是我误会你了。”薛兆丰一边诚恳认错，一边没忘记用他粗硕的鸡巴顶入肖骁的身体，“对不起。”  
“对、啊对不起个毛啊！对不起有用的话，还要警、啊……嗯！”肖骁终于受不了地泣音大骂，“操你%￥@&的别顶那么深，真要被你干死了……”

“不会的。我们可以在一起吗？”  
“你做梦！”肖骁喘息着伏在薛兆丰肩膀上，眼尾通红，眼睫湿漉，半晌说，“……最多当炮友！”

“我干得你很爽对吗？”  
“没有！不爽！给我闭嘴！”  
“你射了。”  
“……”  
“你里面还在绞我，又紧又热。”  
“……滚啊！！！”

===

“肖骁是不是最近性生活很滋润啊，这一天天容光照人走路带风的~”为给马老师新开的奶茶店捧场，奇葩说众人难得齐聚一次。马薇薇一边调笑肖骁，一边没忘了拉旁人一同进入挤兑模式，“薛教授你觉得呢？”  
薛兆丰一本正经点点头：“我觉得是。”

“什么啊！”肖骁耳根微红，但被他揉着耳际一枚流苏坠饰掩饰住了，“马薇薇你管好自己吧，到底还打不打算跟周玄毅复婚了啊！”  
他掩饰住了耳畔的薄红，不过忘了另外一个地方——  
他手腕叮叮当当的链子滑下来，雪白皮肤上一段浅淡迤逦的红痕。


End file.
